


Sherlollidrop - Dream a little Dream

by Minirose96



Series: Sherlollidrops [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a song - not a songfic, F/M, Fluff, Reminiscing, Sleepy texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirose96/pseuds/Minirose96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from Morbidmegz - MorbidbyDefault - on Tumblr, who asked for a fic based on the song 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' by Mama Cass. written Pre S3.</p><p>Sherlock's away on a case, leaving Molly alone for the first time since their relationship began. Cute texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollidrop - Dream a little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorbidbyDefault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/gifts).



Molly stood at her bedroom window, and stared up at the night sky as her mind wandered. She leaned forward, putting her elbows on the sill as her head rested in her hands. She often found herself in this position, ever since Sherlock had returned from the dead, ever since he had told her how much she really counted.

She smiled softly at the memory. It had been the one time she had ever seen the consulting detective flustered, but it was also the sweetest moment Sherlock had ever given her.  And then, of course, he had kissed her chastely, the softest touch of his lips against hers as he tried to convey his feelings in a physical way since words had escaped him.

Since then, they had been… well, maybe not dating in the typical sense, but they were definitely exclusive, only with each other. Sherlock refused to use the words ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’ to describe them, saying they were childish and very inaccurate. Instead, he simply called her ‘his pathologist,’ which was even cuter. Dates usually consisted of him coming into the morgue with a bag of crisps and them examining a body together, or him finding an excuse to take her to crime scenes to get her professional opinion before the corpse was brought to the morgue. It definitely wasn’t a usual relationship, but it worked for them.

Now though, Sherlock was away on a case with John and wouldn’t be back for a while. Tonight would be the first night in almost a month that she would be sleeping alone. Usually, Sherlock would curl around her, his chest to her back, and kiss her shoulder as they drifted off to sleep, sometimes after love making, sometimes just so they’d be close.  Right now, she missed his kisses, but she needed to sleep so she finally turned away from the window and walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers.

She snuggled into her pillow and reached over to Sherlock’s side of the bed to grab one of his to hug close, inhaling his husky scent as she began to drift off, until her cell phone buzzed on her bedside table. She frowned and reached for the phone, wondering who could possibly be texting her now.

_Sweet dreams, Molly Hooper – SH_

Her eyes got wide as she read the text. This was new…  Sherlock texting her during a case. But then,they’d never been in a separated situation before.  She smiled. Even if he wasn’t her boyfriend, he sure did know just what to do, and he truly was an amazing, fast learner on what she liked. He put an effort for her, and she’d always remember that.

_Dreaming of you, Sherlock Holmes. – Mx_

She set her phone aside and snuggled deeper into the blankets, hugging his pillow close as she finally fell asleep.


End file.
